oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelise
WIP, I know it's already long as it is History Awakening: Sometime ago, maybe a few years, a young girl woke up in a very dark place, she was able to see, but everything was grey. She was very scared and didn't know where she was. When she finally took a real look at her dark surroundings she found herself surrounded by bodies and a large ritual circle around her specifically. Upon further inspection and a little walking around, it would seem she were in a lair of sorts with many tools, books, what seemed to be a laboratory and then there was the ritual circle, but the only exit seemed to have collapsed. Of the bodies there 4 whom all bore a certain symbol, though she didn't remember where it came from, not that she could remember anything else to begin with anyways.The 5th wore dark robes and was still clutching onto a book or tome. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had woken up and panicked, now having calmed down she looked for something to do while she waited to die of asphyxiation or of starvation. She'd spent what felt like days, weeks, months or possibly even a year or two reading books on a multitude of subjects, but mainly on magic(More often than not on necromancy) and about undead creatures. All this time, yet death never seemed to come for her. After having read all the books, one of her ways of passing the time was singing, but on this day, her song was more than just a soft melody. The body in a dark robe awoke from its eternal slumber, it's shambling body struggling to pull itself up to watch her as she sang her song. Caught off guard, her song stopped short and then the arisen went back to being a corpse. She was a little traumatized, but was curious to see if it would happen again. Again, she sung and the robes arose once more, she continued to sing and the corpse simply watched thus she continued until the song was finished. Upon finishing, the robed one didn't return to its slumber, the young lady didn't mind, in fact, she was happy to have some company~ Departure: The girl felt sorrow as she was still trapped in her dark cave, and she thought her new friends did too, she wanted to leave, but it was also the only world she knew with her very vague memories of the past. Finally working up the courage to leave, she asked her new dead friends to start digging a path out through the rubble that had settled in the last few years. Upon seeing the light of day, the young lady's eyes hurt and she was temporarily blinded by it. After taking a moment to recover, she'd explore the little forest that the old hideout resided within, encountering many different forms of life: Trees, plants and animals. Though, it made her sad that the small animals would shy away or even run upon seeing her and her friends, though she understood her friends may seem a little odd. Contact: She still had some memory about the races of the world and it's civilizations, a couple of the books in the cave talked about them as well, so she was happily surprised to find a small remote village in her travels through the forest. She walked into the small town with her friends in tow. At first, no villagers were to be seen, but eventually she saw a woman knitting just outside her home, the girl waved to her, but the woman looked back in horror and started shouting, the young lady didn't understand why, even if her friends were a little odd. The woman had then ran off to inform the other villagefolk a dreadful looking witch having come with a small hoard of zombies to attack the village. They came with their pitchforks and torches and attacked the young lady and her friends, the girl told her friends to leave, but only the robed one escaped. While her friends had been struck down, she was captured instead and she was to be put on trial for being a witch. They tied her up so she couldn't move her arms or legs and then tossed her into the lake to see if she would float, the village already knew the answer, but it was a tradition and it was also a way of execution. She dropped to the underwater floor, water filling her lungs. But once again, for some unknown reason to her, she simply wouldn't die, she couldn't breath, yet death never came for her. After some time, the village came to the conclusion she must've died at the bottom of the lake and just left her there. During the night, her faithful robed companion came to her aid and brought her out of the water. Mirror: She didn't understand why they'd done this to her, but she soon understood. She looked at the now dark waters, lit up by the moonlight. She saw herself and she didn't like what she saw. Her face looked gaunt, her skin a dark grey, her eyes a deep yellow, signs of decay all over, she looked a little like her friends. She now understood that this was a face of terror, one to be hated and treated as such. Still in the dark of night, she'd run off to find a better place, somewhere she could hide Dance in the Dark'':'' For the next year or so, the young lady would wander the world in fear, keeping her dead features hidden from the world as she continued to learn about it, she even regained a few memories in this time. She remembered her name now, but didn't dare to look into her past to find out what had happened to her, she didn't want whatever family she had to see her like this, not she remembered them. Her name had once been, Elise Alicia Dufront, though she now called herself Adelise instead, she wasn't the same girl anymore. She gave a name to her old robed friend, Reginald, she called him. Where the Dead may Live: During her travels, she'd finally found out about the kingdom of Caylixia, a home for most undesirable sorts that wish to live at least some sort of life, filled with black orcs, Minotaur, goblins, even the undead. She sought this place out and eventually made her way to The City of the Damned. Just once, she felt a little at home when she saw other decayed men and women walk the streets of the city. She'd call this place home for some time. Reanimated (About 2-3 years later): Over the next few years, she spent all of her time learning about the world, herself, and the magical knowledge she found in that cave. Not having to rest for even a moment made her an efficient researcher, learning what most would learn in 18 or more years in the span of 3 or 4. She even became a sanctioned necromancer along the way. A lot of the subjects she read upon were very macabre, she sought to fix something, something broken. Adelise sought to fix her body, make herself more appealing to the world, to be wanted by it. This would require a little more time. She'd experiment on many bodies to learn of all it's functions, every little bit of skin, going as far as acquiring the most recent dead to get all the pieces as living as possible. She'd butcher many beautiful young women to accomplish her research, though she never lamented their deaths, she felt no sorrow for their loss, maybe there was something wrong with her. Having learned every little bit of the body she desired to have, she combined it with her necromantic knowledge to accomplish her goal. She'd commence sculpting her own body, using necromancy to manipulate it and the bodies of many dead women around were used to fuel the ritual The ritual complete, she now looked very much alive and even felt a good amount alive now too, but she was still dead inside. (Insert Appearance here pretty much for what she looks like after the ritual) The Last Year Debut: Now no longer fearing to go into the outside world, she and her old friend Reginald went out into the world to truly explore it this time and seek a new life and fortune. Her first adventure being a kobold mine and investigating a few deaths. This was the day she met her favorite dhampir, Vigil. She also often teamed up with the masked prodigy known as Eve/Q, only ever knowing of their adventuring persona. She'd spend a lot of time doing some more minor jobs, nothing too serious The Necromantic Princess: For a short amount of time, she'd follow around a necromancer more powerful than she, this one was named Nyela, she became a princess of Caylixia at one point and became a little too busy to spend any time with Adelise A Dance with the Devil: Adelise would eventually encounter a certain deal maker during her travels, around the time she was starting to do more important and grandeur adventures or requests. It was a son of Asmodeus, Solomon. At first, the two would interact very little but would eventually start to see eachother more and more on their adventures. Adelise started to depend on him a bit, getting used to riding with him on his wolf to battle. A little bit of flirting would occur between the two for a bit before Solomon decides to ask her out. Monster Hunter World :p Adelise would become one of the most popular members of the monster hunter guild, having gone on almost every single one of their hunts, she'd start to meet some more powerful people during these times, such as: Ronda, Angel, Slugg, Kyomi and a few others To be High Priestess: Adelise had met with Edina a good number of times and they got along nicely, she was quite surprised when she received her summons on the day the first Shogun of Yoku died, she accepted the summons anyways and didn't regret it. No conflict was to be had on that day, but she'd gained more favor with the new Shogun and was offered a position on her council and to oversee one of Yoku's towns. Adelise greatly enjoyed her time as High Priestess and got to know Edina better, she also got see to Vigil again after such a long time. Heaven and Hell: Adelise doesn't really know where she lies during these times of the blood war, does she side with the world of Oustomia, or does she side with Hell with Solomon? Appearance Go more in-depth with your appearance than the Physical Description section of the infobox and pictures allow. Personality Describe your character's personality. Relationships Reginald: Her loyal and undead companion Solomon Hashmadai: A prince of Hell. Adelise has fallen for the man, hoping to be with him for eternity if she can. This man has Adelise fascinated with them, she'd do just about anything for him. (More can be found in: A Dance with the Devil) Vigil Karoshi: A dhampir savant. Vigil is probably one of the most intelligent people Adelise knows. Their heritage brings them a little closer together. She's a very good friend to her and Vigil seems to reciprocate that, though it's recently become apparent that Vigil wants a little more than that, Adelise doesn't quite know how she feels about that, but doesn't want to say no to her after having teased it so much. This a relationship that Adelise does not want to ruin. Angel: While Adelise doesn't exactly talk much with the dwarf, she's met her on many occasions, often hanging out in the back-line with them, the two of them alone make for a strong support team. Adelise finds it funny and cute that she's from hell and has become Solomon's niece. She's been tempted to poke fun at the small dwarf by joking about becoming her aunt, or is it a joke? Q: Adelise met them very early on in her adventuring days, even still seeing them to this day on occasion. She respects the girl's versatility and strength. Possibly one of Adelise's favorite people to empower. Edina: Adelise thinks that Edina is maybe a little crazy, but in a good way like her, well..... maybe not in a good way, but a fun way. Edina never seems boring to her and enjoys hanging out with them from time to time. Edina entrusted a good deal to Adelise with little question, this has always confused her why she trusts her so much. Ronda the Merfolk: Adelise has never really met them outside of their adventures, but finds her spell-countering quite impressive, she's also got some cute summons, Adelise enjoys snuggling quips. It does sadden her a little that the merfolk sometimes suspects her of foul-play, whether she had or hadn't done such things. Enemies Overly Zealous Paladins that would seek to destroy her kin with little to no reason other than to appease their deities wishes. Zagon: an Infernal lord that destroyed Yoku, one of her favorite little playgrounds Aspirations Keep her past behind her and forget about it In these times, Adelise is merely looking for ways to pass the time, she quite enjoys her little social circles